Wireless mesh networks are key enablers for a variety of applications, ranging from large scale sensing and mobile cloud services to city-wide Internet connectivity during disaster scenarios. However, limitations on the wireless spectrum assigned to specific applications limits the scalability of wireless networks. Techniques and protocols are therefore needed that are capable of increasing the throughput and spectral efficiency of such networks.